The present invention relates to an air bag, and more specifically to an air bag with an opening for venting inflation fluid from the interior of the air bag.
A known air bag has an opening for venting inflation fluid from the interior of the air bag. Reinforcement material is secured to the air bag and surrounds the opening in the air bag to minimize fraying of the air bag material adjacent the opening when fluid is vented from the interior of the air bag.